Uchiha Sasuke
'Abilities' ---- Mangekyou Sharingan Cost: ''-'' Cooldown: '-'' *Passive - ''The Sharingan can see through any Chakra, Genjutsu and Ninjutsu. Reduces the damage received by 10% and increases 33 Tenacity. ---- '''''Katon - Goukakyuu no Jutsu Q Cost: 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 Mana Cooldown: 12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8 seconds'' *Active - 'Sasuke converts his internal '''Chakra' into a flame before ejecting it in a form of huge fireball toward a targeted direction before exploding upon reaching the maximum distance or hitting the first enemy unit, dealing 60/100/140/180/220 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit by the blast. If the fireball hits enemies with Amaterasu debuff, the duration of Amaterasu debuff will be extended by 3 seconds. If the fireball hits Black Flame, the fireball will create Black Flames that lasts for 3 seconds on its traveling path. ---- '''''Chidori W Cost: 30 Mana Cooldown: 15 / 14 / 13 / 12 / 11 seconds'' *Active 1st Cast- 'Sasuke condenses his '''Chakra' in his hand before dashing toward the targeted location, dealing 40/80/120/160/200 + AP magic damage to all enemies on the path and repelling them back for a short distance. Within 5 seconds, Sasuke will be able to cast '''''Chidori Nagashi W once. Chidori Nagashi W Cost: ''-'' Cooldown: '-'' *Active 2nd Cast - ''Sasuke releases the Chidori Current at his location, emitting 12 currents in all directions. Each current deals 25/40/55/70/85 + AP magic damage to the first enemy hit and reducing the target's Movement Speed by 20% for 3 seconds. Each current can deal damage and stack its slow effect on the same target. '''''Kagutsuchi (Arrow) W Cost: 40 Mana Cooldown: 15 / 14 / 13 / 12 / 11 seconds'' *''Available only while within Susanoo R's duration *''Active - ''Sasuke changes the form of Black Flame into an arrow before he shoots it in a targeted direction, dealing 75/120/165/210/255 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies collided with. If the arrow hits enemies with Amaterasu debuff, the duration of Amaterasu debuff will be extended by 3 seconds. If the arrow hits Black Flame, the arrow will create Black Flames that lasts for 3 seconds on its traveling path. *''Note - ''This skill does not share the same cooldown with Chidori W. ---- Amaterasu E Cost: 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 Mana Cooldown: 14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 seconds'' *Active - 'Sasuke uses his '''Mangekyou Sharingan' to channel a chakra toward the targeted direction in a fan-shaped area, create a horizontal wall of Black Flames that lasts for a while at the maximum distance or at the location where his channeled chakra hits the first enemy unit. Enemies that touch Black Flame will be applied with Amaterasu debuff, the debuff deals 15/30/45/60/75 + Bonus AD physical damage per second and lasts for 3 seconds. When an enemy unit without Amaterasu debuff comes near an enemy unit with Amaterasu debuff, the enemy unit without Amaterasu debuff will be applied with Amaterasu debuff for 3 seconds. The Amaterasu debuff on all targets will be removed after 12 seconds of the activation of this skill. (Each of Sasuke's basic attacks reduces the cooldown of this skill by 1 second) *''Note - ''The corpse with Amaterasu debuff cannot apply its debuff to the nearby units. *''Note - ''The Amaterasu debuff can apply on the target that once already affected with the debuff from the same cast. ---- '''''Susanoo R Cost: 50 Mana Cooldown: 60 seconds'' *Active - 'Sasuke activates his '''Susanoo' mode, covering himself within Susanoo. His basic attacks will be issued by Susanoo, turning his melee basic attacks (130 range) to become ranged basic attacks (439 range), increasing 15%/20%/25% Damage Reduction and temporarily replacing '''''Chidori W with Kagutsuchi (Arrow) W. However, while within Susanoo mode, Sasuke's Attack Speed is reduced by 50%/40%/30% and his Movement Speed is reduced by 25%. ---- 'Skins' ----